vampires_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carla Blythe
Carla Blythe is the eldest son of the Lord of the Fortis (aka Eric Blythe), making him the Crown Prince of the Fortis people. He has one younger brother: Will Blythe. Both Carla's mother and his father hate him and favour Will. This is why he hates his parents. Appearance Carla looks very scary to most people. He has yellow eyes and white hair. He is about 188 centimetres tall. He has a very low voice, which is one of the reasons why a lot of people fear him. Relationships Eric Blythe Eric is Carla's father. They don't have a tight bond and Carla doesn't feel any love towards his father. Eric doesn't care about him either and often harshly punishes him for the most common things. This one of the reasons why he hates him. The other reason is Will. Both Sarah and Eric favour his younger brother. They never punish him for anything, no matter how severe his violation is. Sarah Blythe Sarah is Carla's mother. They didn't have a good bond either and Carla had once said that he lived for the day that "those horrible people (aka Eric and Sarah) are given a painful death." Will Blythe Will is his younger brother. Their bond wasn't good or bad; one day, they hated each other and the other day they were best friends. When they both were in a good mood, they would often go to the forest to explore the wilderness. It was one of Will's hobbies. Ash Blythe Ash is Carla's and Will's younger paternal half-sister. Her mother is Tia, the secret second wife of Eric. Carla and his brother however quickly discovered her existance and often played with her. They three of them used to get along very well until she vanished; Carla learned that her parents sold her to an aristocrat, Richmond Rowley as a punishment for being around Will, because they believed that he was too good for her. Nobody else aside from her family knows that she is actually a princess. Note: Ash only exists in her own stories, because she is one of the heroines. Personality Carla very sadistic because of his bad childhood. He might act like he is a fearless and heartless person, but in reality he views himself as a second-degree person, despite his immense power. He doesn't care about what's happening around him when it isn't able to harm him. He likes to scare people with his magic and make them run away in fear. He usually kills them after a lot of torturing. Carla views other people (except for Will and Ash) as objects because they aren't from the Fortis race, and even if they were, he would still refuse to see them as people because he is the Crown Prince of the Fortis race. Abilities Carla is a very talented and intelligent swordsman and sorcerer. His power is comparable to his father's. He is without a doubt one of the most poweful sorcerers out there (unlike Will), along with Valtor and his father. Trivia * He is incredibly powerful with both magic and physical fights. * He is right-handed. * He is very sadistic. * Most people fear him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fortis Category:Blythe Family